Embers
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: After entering a store to take a moment's pause and to find more ammunition, Alice and Jill take the time to light up before going to rescue Angela Ashford... but that's not all they get up to...


**A/N: Firstly, don't ask me what I'm doing in life. I really don't know. I just get urges, you see. And well, smut is more predominant to write than sad stuff. Hence why 'Closer' has not yet been updated and completed. Secondly, this is for a friend of mine who really ships Alice & Jill (Aka Jalice Abertine). I started this in February, never finished it till now. Big deal. And thirdly, this is short and sweet and sexy, so enjoy the smut while it lasts. it's just a little scene I had in my head, that's all. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Embers

"Alice, wait," Jill Valentine paused, panting as she put a hand on the taller blonde's shoulder. Alice turned around, arching a brow just as they entered a locked up store. Alice's plans and intentions had been to search for any extra rounds of munitions for her Mossberg shotgun and Jill's standard police pistol before heading out towards the school to find Angela Ashford. However, now that Jill had asked her to slow up, Alice was concerned for her new found ally. Was she wounded or hurt?

"What?" Alice asked her, brushing back her wavy blonde locks from her face, tucking her hair behind her shoulders. In the store, the windows had been barred up with various sized pieces of wood, blocking off the front entrance and windows. Most of the place had been locked up, aside from one side entrance window which Alice had easily broken into so the pair could slide in.

"Can we just take a moment?" Jill asked, her grey eyes looking to the older woman's blue-green ones, and with a sigh of relief she sat down on one of the counters. Alice set her shotgun down on the counter opposite to where Jill was seated, and leaned against it.

"You wouldn't happen to have another cigarette, would you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, here." Jill reached into the holder on her belt, and took out a single smoke, passing it over to Alice, along with the lighter. Alice took both items, and soon, the orange embers on the end of the cigarette glowered in the dark blue light of the store. The haze of the smoke soon filled the small storefront as Jill began to take off her boots one at a time, rubbing the bottom of each foot, much to Alice's curious gaze. Jill let out a soft moan, and Alice's brows arched higher.

* * *

"You okay there?"

"Blisters."

"Blisters? Really? Of all things, now you're stopping because of blisters?" Alice puffed a cloud of smoke from her lips with a raspy laugh.

"Hey, I went out last night wearing four inch stilettos. Don't bug me about my damn blisters."

"Well," Alice scoffed with a smirk. "That'd explain that ridiculous outfit you're wearing." Jill looked up after rubbing her right foot, switching to her left. She then shook her head, stuffing her feet back into the leather combat boots which were much more comfortable than her last night's footwear. She then stood to her feet, and Alice stood before her, flicking away the ashes on her smoke.

"What are you insinuating here, Alice?" Jill challenged, getting right up in Alice's personal space.

"I'm only saying, with dressing up like that, you must be the kind of girl who likes to have a good time."

"I…" Jill let her hands busy themselves by taking out a smoke for herself lighting it with practiced ease. She took rushed huffs of the toxic fumes, and calmed her nerves. Somehow, being this close in Alice's presence had her on edge, and she didn't like it.

* * *

"Go on," Alice being, a suddenly sultry tone to her voice. "What do you get up to on your free time, hmm?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Jill responded quickly, her heartbeat increasing as she walked towards the door. Suddenly, Alice paced around, stepping up to stand right behind her, chin on the ex-cop's shoulder. The brunette stiffened at the contact, and her lips clamped down on her smoke.

"Go on, tell me what you like to do in your evenings?" She whispered into Jill's ear. The ex-cop's spine stiffened as she felt the older woman put her arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in return to Alice.

"You want a way to feel better?" Alice mused, slowly allowing her hands to edge around the hem of Jill's blue shirt, tugging the material up a little with deft fingers. "I'll keep your mind off your goddamn blisters."

"Alice," The brunette replied darkly turning as she moved in, cigarette falling from her mouth to the floor as the pair came together. Jill moved in for the kiss as Alice deepened it. The glowing orange embers of the cigarette rolled into the shadows, leaving a small trail as the two women shuffled across the storefront, lip locked.

* * *

Alice's rough hands gripped Jill's curvaceous hips, pushing her back against the counter. She paused to take a breath, a hunger in her light eyes. Jill met the gaze and before she knew it, she felt the sudden chill of air hit her skin as Alice had taken off the blue strapless top, tossing it to the floor. Jill let her hands roam free against the blonde's toned torso, threading her hands beneath her shirt. However, Alice smacked her hands back.

"You just sit back, relax…" Alice panted huskily, "And let me have you."

Without another word, Alice let her hands begin to take Jill's voluptuous breasts in her grasp, massaging the flesh rather roughly. The brunette emitted a moan as she laid down against the cold countertop, her bare back shuddering with the change in temperature. Alice looked up at her with a sadistic grin on her lips, beginning to take her tongue down from Jill's lips, past her chest and down her stomach. She glanced up again, and Jill let out a wanting moan, her hand losing itself in Alice's thick locks. The blonde continued her trek downwards, rolling up the edges of Jill's black mini-skirt in time to trace her wet muscle up her taught thighs, teasing along the way. Jill bit her lip, gripping the hair in her hands tighter.

"Alice," She said lowly. "Don't tease me…"

* * *

Alice chuckled lowly, looking up from between the younger woman's pale thighs, hands on her hips. "This isn't teasing, babe." She then went back to her position, soon moving up. The silence of the storefront was then broken as Jill began letting her moans loose growing more and more intense as Alice began to pleasure her, never once letting up with her tongue in between the ex-cop's legs. Over and over again, Alice had her way with Jill, never relenting from the immense pressure she was using. The grip increased in Alice's thick waves came to a peak, as Jill finally succumbed to the pleasure, crying out as she hit the edge, her nerves shooting throughout her entire body, her hands clenching tight.

And only then did Alice stand back, licking her lips in satisfaction before taking out another one of Jill's cigarettes. She lit up as Jill remained on the counter, panting heavily. The orange embers around the mysterious blonde were all Jill could see of the woman who had just pleasured her into extinction…


End file.
